Windows and doors provide an outside view of our surroundings and are often a prominent feature of living areas in homes. Entertainment systems with televisions and sound systems are another prominent feature of living areas. Often, the furniture arrangement of a living area is focused on the entertainment system and does not take advantage of outside views. Entertainment systems also take up significant space in a living area. Living area concepts that accommodate both the frequent use of entertainment centers and a natural outside view are needed.